


Waltz of the Devil

by quinnbabeharls



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arkham Asylum, Eventual Smut, F/M, NSFW, Violence, mad love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnbabeharls/pseuds/quinnbabeharls
Summary: "Too easy." How Doctor Harleen Quinzel becomes Harley Quinn and falls in love. Story moves from Arkham Asylum to follow the King and Queen of Gotham City. Eventual smut. Violence.





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so excuse any mistakes.

Twelve minutes. Twelve more minutes. Twelve more minutes that felt like forever. Each passing second felt too long in that gray, dimly lit room. It was a very simple room, rather small, a table in the very middle of it, with two chairs around it. There was also a worn off couch by the single window, that had metal bars going over it. The weather was gloomy, it was pouring rain and the thunder clapped loudly. That didn't matter, however. This depressing room had grown to become Harleen's very favorite room of all. She smiled a bit, looking down at the watch on her left wrist. 

Ten more minutes. This room was her favorite because every weekday for one hour she saw her very favorite patient in there. Their session always took place in the same room, at the same time, and after each session Harleen was already looking forward to the next one. Fridays were the worst. Most people loved Fridays, but Harleen didn't. Fridays meant that she had to wait for the whole weekend to see /him/again. She wasn't allowed to visit his cell, their sessions were the only times she ever saw him, and they were very dear to her.

Harleen felt very special. She wasn't the first psychiatrist assigned to him, but she was going to be the last. She was determined to cure him, to make him better. And she was doing do. Harleen had watched hours and hours of police interviews and material from his previous psychiatrists, she had read every file she could get into her hands, and it was easy to see that he had never opened up to anyone. No name, no age, no past. He never told anyone anything about his past, or about his childhood, and Harleen wasn't expecting to hear those things from him either, but she did. He opened up to her and talked to her so openly, and that just made her see even more that he was a broken man, who desperately needed help.

There was something about him that drew Harleen in. The way he looked at her, the way he spoke in that low voice.. It was addicting. She wanted to see him, she wanted to hear him. It wasn't wrong, right? She was curing him. She was his friend. His previous doctors didn't want to help him, they just kept telling him how horrible he was, how he was insane, crazy, maniac. He wasn't. He was just broken, and he needed someone who wanted to listen to him, someone who truly wanted to help him, and Harleen was that person. She was going to cure him.

Four minutes. Harleen bit onto her lower lip slightly, soon she would get to see him. She shifted on her chair a little, moving her hands down to adjust the collar of her blouse. Her outfit today was quite similar to as it usually was, though she did make some tiny changes. Her black pencil skirt was a bit shorter than before, and her burgundy blouse was unbuttoned to reveal more skin than she usually did, and her heels were a bit higher as well. It wasn't a conscious choice when she was dressing up in the morning, but when she glanced at herself in the mirror at work, she realized that she had dressed up like that for him. It was inappropriate, but it didn't hurt anyone. She had on her glasses as always, and her hair was tied up in a bun, few loose strands hanging on the sides of her face, and her white lab coat was hanging on the back of her chair.

Click. There it was. She looked to the door and smiled politely as two brought him in. His green hair, pale skin and silver smirk washed over her and made her feel strange, but in a good way. The guards roughly pushed him down onto the free chair, and looked at Harleen. "You know the drill, we'll be outside if he tries anything." The other one said, for the first sessions the guards were always in the room, but after a while Harleen insisted that they'd just stand outside, and it changed everything, that was when he really opened up to her. "Thank you, I think I can handle myself." She smiled at the guards, who then stepped out of the room, locking the door.

Harleen turned to look at him, smiling a bit as she did so. She could just look at him silently for hours.. But that wouldn't be very professional, now would it? "I hope that you had a decent weekend, Mr. J." She nodded, knowing that his weekend couldn't have been all that wonderful, she knew that his cell was completely isolated from everyone else and that it wasn't all that much, a permanent solitary confinement just couldn't be fun. The green haired man had a wide smirk on his face, and he was leaning forward a bit, shaking his head. "Oh it went by in a flash, doctor.. All I could think about was when I'd get to see you again." He said smoothly, making Harleen chuckle softly. "To be completely honest.. That's exactly what I was thinking about too." 

/Too easy./ She was, way too easy. And he knew just how to play her, he was The Joker after all.


	2. Child's play

The moment he laid his eyes on her, Joker knew. He knew that this doctor was his way out of Arkham Asylum. He enjoyed torturing his doctors mentally, making them leave and suffer, but he saw something different about this one, he wasn't going to give her the same treatment, oh no. He was going to play with her more. Their first few session were like with any psychiatrist, she kept asking boring question, and instead of answers he kept cracking jokes. When the guards didn't bother them anymore however, Joker started to talk. He gave her answers to many questions, and he could tell how she was dropping that fake professional act.

She thought that they were friends. He told her that they were friends, he told her that he was glad to have a friend to tell everything to. To tell about his childhood and rough teenage years. All lies, probably. But she bought it, she took the bait and it was too easy. She felt bad for him, she convinced herself that he wasn't insane, just lonely and broken by life, and the Bat. Of course, that was a very important part of his little tale. How the Bat pushed him into those chemicals and left him there to die, how he was no different from anyone else locked away in Arkham, how he broke families and deserved to be in there just as much as Joker himself. Harleen wasn't fond of Batman to begin with, no. But Joker's tales made her /hate/ the Caped Crusader.

He knew exactly what to say, exactly how to act. He was good, so good. She was weak, and stupid. She was easy, and the ideal target for him. She couldn't see through his lies and it didn't even take that much to sway her. Little compliments and she was his. After telling her about his oh so sad past, he moved to flirting, and listening. She told her about her life as well, not that he was interested, but he earned her trust so quickly like that. He gave her advice, and she thought that he actually cared. It was amusing, it was a good joke. She was nothing to him, nothing but a piece of the puzzle, one that he would be getting rid of, once he got what he wanted, and that was to get out.

It had been nearly two months, and they had seen each other every single weekday, Joker knew that now was his time to move things along faster, he wasn't going to stay there for another month, it was time for him to get back to the scene and make an appearance to show Gotham that he still /owned/ it. Joker was smirking as the guards got him from his cell and put the usual straitjacket on him, he was behaving well, he was keeping the act going on. As they neared /that/ room, his smirk widened, soon he would be out of here and he wouldn't go into that room ever again. The guards took him in, and pushed him down onto the chair, his eyes were already fixed on Doctor Quinzel. When the guards exited the room, he watched as she spoke, _"I hope that you had a decent weekend, Mr. J."_  Her tone was different from usual, there was a bit of shyness to it, and. The way she had dressed was different too, to show him more skin. It was for him, there was no doubt about it. _"Oh it went by in a flash, doctor.. All I could think about was when I'd get to see you again."_   He was so smooth, he was too damn good. _"To be completely honest.. That's exactly what I was thinking about too."_   She was in his cage, and she wasn't going to get out. Joker knew, she was in love, she was too easy and she was his ticket out.

"You were thinking about me, Doctor Quinzel, hhm? I think that I'm the happiest I've ever been." He said and grinned at her, watching her expressions, she was eating from the palm of his hand. "Oh.. Well, yes." She said and chuckled softly again, leaning forward to him the slightest bit. "I just.. I can't get you out of my head." She shook her head and smiled a bit. Of course she couldn't. He had planted himself into her head and he wasn't going to leave. "Yeah? I can't get you out of my head either, Harleen. All weekend long.. I kept thinking about your pretty little face, those bright eyes and those soft lips of yours.." He said in a low voice, he hadn't used her first name before, he always made sure to call her Doctor Quinzel, he just wanted to wait for the right time to get this personal, and that time was now.

She leaned back a bit when Joker spoke, shaking her head as she chuckled. "Oh Mr. J.. You don't know if my lips are soft, do you?" She said, though it was quite obvious that she was very much flattered and loving the compliments. Joker leaned forward more in turn, the smirk fading from his face as his expression changed into a more serious one, his eyes intently looking at hers. "I don't, yet." He said, not even blinking as he looked at her. "Are you going to let me find out, Harleen?" She was going to, he knew. A few seconds passed in silence, as she was gathering her thoughts and trying to get a grip of the situation, and then it happened. She leaned forward over the table slowly, closing her eyes as her breath hitched. Joker smirked, leaning closer to her, keeping his eyes open as he pressed their lips together. Everything went just as he planned, so smoothly, so easily. After what felt like a sweet forever for her, Harleen broke the kiss, and sat back, trying to catch her shaky breath. Joker grinned and nodded, licking his lips. "Softer than I even dreamed they would be." He said, this was a child's play for him.


End file.
